Großer Bruder
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Marie hat einen Freund und Karl-Heinz ist wütedn deswegen. MariexKaltz; aber erst ganz zum Schluß


Großer Bruder

Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Warnings: Ein wütender Karl-Heinz Schneider, Fluff, Humor(?), Romance, nicht gebetat

A.N.: Marie ist 15 oder älter, auf jedenfalls alt genug und über 14.

* * *

Großer Bruder

„ICH BRINGE IHN UM! ICH BRINGE IHN UM!", rief er zum x-ten Mal.

„Kalle… Karl…Karl-Heinz", versuchte Genzo ihn zu beruhigen, doch dieser hörte ihn nicht, statt dessen tigerte er weiter wutschnaubend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„ICH BRINGE IHN UM!", Karl-Heinz pfefferte ein Sofakissen gegen die Wand.

Genzo seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn.

Benahmen sich eigentlich alle großen Brüder so, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihre kleine Schwester einen Freund hatte?

Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Hyuga erfahren hatte, dass seine kleine Schwester mit Takeshi Sawada zusammen war.

Hallejullia, sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, damit Hyuga nicht wirklich zum Tiger wurde und Takeshi umbrachte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jito war mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen davon gekommen und auch Wakabayashi war nicht ohne Verletzungen geblieben. Nichts ernsthaftes, aber nun ja….

Und jetzt sah es so aus, als ob sich hier da gleiche Drama wiederholen sollte.

Genzo überlegte ernsthaft, ob er die Telefonnummer von Dieter Müller hatte. Vielleicht konnte der ja seinen Teamcaptain beruhigen und wenn nicht, war er immer noch stark genug Karl-Heinz zurück zu halten , falls dieser denn anstallten machen sollte, sein Gebrüll in die Tat umzusetzen.

„ICH BRINGE IHN UM! WAS FÄLLT DEM EIGENTLICH EIN? SIE IST _MEINE_ KLIENE SHCWESTER!"

„Und er dein bester Freund", warf Genzo ruhig ein.

Karl-Heinz pfefferte ein weiters Kissen durch die Wohnung.

„UND? DAS GIBT IHM NOCH LANGE NICHT DAS RECHT; SICH AN_MEINE_ KLEINE SCHWESTER RANZUMACHEN!", Karl-Heinz verpasste einem, am Boden liegenden, Kissen einen Fußtritt, so das es an die Wand klatschte und zu Boden rutschte.

„Karl-Heinz, würdest du bitte aufhören meine Wohnung zu demolieren?"

Wutschnaubend blieb Karl-Heinz vor ihm stehen und schaute ihn böse an. Genzo schaute ruhig zurück.

Wie ein nasser Sack ließ sich Karl-Heinz auf die Couch fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich vertseh's nicht. Ich versteh's einfach nicht. Hab' ich was verpasst, oder…"

„ Ja , hast du", unterbrach Genzo ihn.

Fragend schaute Karl-Heinz ihn an.

„Deine Schwester ist kein kleines Mädchen mehr", Genzo kniete sich vor ihm hin, „Sie ist erwachsen."

„Und?", trotzig schob Karl-Heinz das Kinn vor.

Genzo seufzte.

„Hättest du lieber einen Anderen an ihrer Seite?

„Nein. Ich hätte am liebsten gar keinen an ihrer Seite. Sie ist noch zu jung für einen Freund. Und überhaupt…"

Genzo verdrehte die Augen.

„Kalle, Marie ist vernünftiger als du denkst. Und sie ist nicht zu jung für einen Freund."

Karl-Heinz war taub für jegliches logische Argument und Genzo merkte das auch.

„Hör mal, du wirst immer ihre Nummer eins bleiben. Sie mag dich noch genauso wie früher und keiner kann daran was ändern. Also, warum freust du dich nicht für sie?"

Karl-Heinz schaute trotzig zur Seite. Sein Unterkiefer mahlte.

Nur schwer konnte er diese unbändige Wut zurück halten.

Er war eifersüchtig. Und wie.

Marie war seine kleine Schwester, er ihre ungeschlagene Nummer Eins und so sollte es auch bleiben. Er hatte keine Lust sich den Platz mit irgendwem zu teilen.

Energisch stand er auf und ging zur Haustür.

„Warte!", rief ihm Genzo hinterher. Was hatte der den jetzt schon wieder vor?

Kaltz öffnete die Wohnungstür und stand einem mehr als nur wütenden Karl-Heinz Schneider gegenüber.

Er hatte so etwas erwartet.

„Bring' sie zum Heulen und ICH BRINGE DICH UM!", schwer atmend stand Karl-Heinz einige Sekunden lang da, dann drehte er sich um und rauschte davon.

Kaltz blickte Genzo an, der nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Karl-Heinz benahm sich mehr als nur lächerlich.

Kaltz lächelte zurück, dann schloß er die Tür.

"Nimm ihn nicht ernst. Er ist nur wütend, aber er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.", Marie trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

"Ich weiss, Kaltz drehte sich zu ihr um und küsste sie," ich weiss."

Ende


End file.
